


This Ain't Little Red Ridin' Hood, Lil' Crow!

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: HAIKYUU!! requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Historical, Animal Instincts, Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crow Hinata Shouyou, Crow Kageyama Tobio, Established Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Osamu Miya/Suna Rintarou, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Foxes, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Kitsune Kita Shinsuke, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, Kitsune Miya Osamu, Kitsune Suna Rintarou, M/M, Mates, Multi, Murder Karasuno, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, kitsune inarizaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: "Woah! What big tails you have Mr. Fox!""Tha's righ'!""What big ears you have!""All the better to 'ear ya with,""What big eyes you have!""Yeah,""And.. what big teeth you have!""Oi, I ain't the big bad wolf, lil' un."()Alternatively: Shapeshifter Hinata Shouyou misses his curfew, ends up meeting a Kitsune and somehow ends up uniting two kingdoms.()
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu & Futakuchi Kenji & Onagawa Tarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Watari Shinji/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HAIKYUU!! requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	This Ain't Little Red Ridin' Hood, Lil' Crow!

**This Ain't Little Red Ridin' Hood, Lil' Crow!**

_"Woah! What big tails you have Mr. Fox!"_

_"Tha's righ'!"_

_"What big ears you have!"_

_"All the better to 'ear ya with,"_

_"What big eyes you have!"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"And.. what big teeth you have!"_

_"Oi, I ain't the big bad wolf, lil' un."   
  
_

* * *

Meeting a Kitsune was a lot different from what Hinata Shouyo imagined it to be. He thought that it would be much more scary and that the kitsune would be much more secretive and mysterious. Instead, the kitsune he met had an accent and reminded him too much of a story that he had heard from western storytellers years before. "Little Reg Riding Hood" he believed it was called.

Anyhow, being a crow and all, Hinata hopped through the woods with happy 'caws' as he flapped his messily ruffled wings— one of the two lead crowd of their murder, Sugawara, had insisted on giving his wings a small clean before he left— and looked around. Hinata had a human form, but for some reason he preferred to stay as his crow. It was easier to maneuver through the brush of the old forest and he could easily fly away if trouble began to brew in the area. And besides, he felt happy when he was in his crow form. It made him feel safe and he had more ways to communicate with the creatures around him. They made good pastimes.

"Suga-San wants be back by sundown, so I don't have much time to find a kitsune!" The little crow chirped, flapping his wings with another little hop. "I'd better hurry!"

Yes. He was searching for a kitsune. Hinata Shouyo had made it his goal to find a kitsune by sundown, and hopefully he would find one _before_ his curfew that Sugawara had set for him without getting into trouble.

"Yo little crow!" A voice hooted from above, somewhere in the twisting branches of the trees above. “HINATA!”

Hinata stopped hopping and immediately looked up, shiny beak snapping happily. He knew that voice. "BOKUTO-SAN!"

"HAHAHAHHA YOU RECOGNIZED ME!" The voice laughed, echoing loudly throughout the forest.

Hinata beamed as the sound of rustling feathers sounded above him and in a few short moments, a large white owl with a fluffy breast and spotted face, complete with large golden orbs for eyes, came swooping down from above.

"How could I forget my favorite Uncle!" The crow cawed, waving a short wing at the owl.

Landing lightly beside the crow, the owl clicked his beak with a happy hoot. "You couldn't even if you tried of course!" He said waving a large, sleek and spotted wing. "'Cause I'm the best, HEY!"

"Yeah!"

The owl chortled and proceeded made small talk with his friend. 

"So what're ya doing out here all alone, Hinata? I thought that Suga-San doesn't let any of the little crows out after the day."

Hinata puffed out his chest, feathers bristling. "I," he chirped proudly, "was given special permission from Sugawara-San!"

The owl raised a furry brow and clicked his beak again, curiously staring at the smaller bird of prey. "Special permission?" He echoed.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah!"

"For?"

"You won't believe this when I tell you, Bokuto-San, but—" the crow leaned over and waved the larger bird over with his wing, urging him to lean closer. When the owl complied, the crow's beak nearly pressed up against his ear, Hinata whispered excitedly, "I'm going to find a kitsune!"

Bokuto gasped and slapped the tips of his wings to his beak, his large golden eyes going even larger in surprise as the crow jumped up and down, clapping his wings as his little legs trembled and beak snapping open and shut as he waited for the lead owl’s answer.

Hinata looked up at the owl, nervous replacing his excitement as he patted the large bird’s back with his messy wing. “Bokuto-San? Are you alright?” The little crow asked softly. “Was it something I said?”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Deep in another part of the forest, four foxes were pawing in the snow.

“There are no more berries left ‘ere. Let’s move on some’ere else.” A gorgeously white fox, speckled with black with a sleek head and delicate legs sighed, twitching its ears as it’s many tails swooshed behind them. 

“Nah, let’s keep lookin’ just a lil’ longer!” Another fox chimed in from behind the tan fox, dirty blonde fur ruffled and coated in snow as it blinked with deep brown eyes before digging it’s thin snout back into the brush with a shiver.

“For what? Kita’s righ’. There’s nothin’ else left to look for ‘ere, ‘Tsumu.” A third fox sighed from a few ways away as it sniffed, pawing at some roots with a frown, his ashen coat ruffled. 

“‘M jus’ tired.” A fourth fox muttered from beside a tree, their dark coat shiny and soaked as snow melted on contact, blinking at their companions with slim golden eyes. “So the faster we get back to the shrine, the better.”

The ashen colored fox gave a fond little huff and padded over to the black fox. Upon reaching their companion, it immediately invited the smaller fox and nuzzled them with it’s nose before the black fox turned it’s head and allowed them to nuzzle cheek to cheek.

“Wha’s the matter, ‘Samu?” The dark fox murmured as the ashen fox moved to link their tails, still nuzzling his cheeks affectionately.

“I don’ like when ye suffer ‘lone, ‘Rin.” 

“I only suffer when yer gone,”

“Look at ‘em, bein’ oh so disgustin’ly cute Kitacchi!” The yellower fox cooed as they watched their brother cuddle their friend.

“Well,” the speckled fox replied coming up quietly behind the larger fox, “they are mates, Miya. ‘Tis normal for ‘em to act like tha’, righ’?”

The other fox inclined their head with a sigh. “Well yeah.. but it’s jus’ too adorably disgustin’ for me to ‘andle on a daily basis!”

“Yer too annoyin’ for the rest of us to ‘andle on a daily basis, ‘Tsumu.” The ashen fox replied from where he stood beside his mate, teeth bared without any malice in his demeanor.

“‘Samu, yer s’possed to agree with me!”

“Even though yer insultin’ me?”

“Yes!”

Osamu, the ashen fox, sighed and shook his head. “Yer lame.” 

“Don’ ye go aroun’ callin’ me lame when yer actin’ more whipped than the leader an’ his mate!” Atsumu, the yellower fox retorted with an angry snap, baring his teeth back at his brother.

  
  
“Then don’ act so,” the other fox replied easily, lips curled into a slight snarl.   
  


“Now, now, let’s not fight.” The tan fox, Kita, sighed as he stepped between the two brothers, separating them before they jumped each other. “Remember what we came ‘ere to do.”

The ashen fox and the yellowing fox glared at each other for a moment more before turning away from each other, Osamu back to his mate and Atsumu to Kita, long tails swaying gracefully.

“Are ya really gonna figh’ with him over everythin’ ‘till he becomes pack leader?” Suna, the dark fox asked Osamu. 

“While I can, I’ll show ‘im how lame he is!” Osamu vowed gritting his teeth.“Plus it isn’t fair tha’ he gets to be pack leader jus’ ‘cause he’s a bit older.”

Suna sighed and leaned his head on Osamu’s shoulder, nuzzling the bristling fur with his face to calm the larger fox, tail swaying behind him, flicking snow. The ashen fox complied and calmed himself, leaning his head atop Suna’s, ears flattening and jaw relaxing.   
  
  


“Don’ mind.”

”Thanks ‘Rin.”

  
  
“Mhm.”  
  


“I mean look at ‘em!” Atsumu growled at the tan fox, ears flicking and eyes narrowed, his teeth bared into a snarl. “Fuckin’ disgustin’, and don’ ye tell me that I’m wrong ‘cause I ain’t!”

The tan fox shook his head and slapped Atsumu with his tail across his muzzle. “Ya didn’ have to provoke ‘im like a bastard.” He scolded. “Ye know ‘ow he gets when ye ment’n Suna.”

“‘Samu’s jus’ too fuckin’ sens’tive to deal with a damn joke!” 

“Or maybe, he jus’ hates when someone who’s lame calls ‘im whipped when he can’t even get ‘imself a mate.”

“Mean, Kitacchi, mean! Everyone with ‘alf a sense of smarts knows that I’m ‘bviously the better kitsune!” 

“Well then, better kitsune,” Kita said softly, rolling his grey eyes, “do us all a favor an’ stay on track so we can find some food an’ go home before we freeze to death, ‘kay?” 

Atsumu flattened his ears as the smaller fox glared at him and stepped back, hanging his head. “‘Kay...”

Kita scoffed, “Good. Now let’s make up an’ keep searchin’.”


End file.
